


[你×Dean Winchester]江湖救急

by HopeZephyr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeZephyr/pseuds/HopeZephyr
Summary: 你是个猎人。也是个Alpha。有一天，Winchester敲开了你家的门。原来是Dean Winchester分化啦。





	[你×Dean Winchester]江湖救急

敲门的是Winchester兄弟。  
你犹豫地压低手枪，步子向后退却。两兄弟当中的哥哥喘着气，压在个子较小的弟弟肩头，夜色之下，哥哥软得像一摊水，酒的气息扑面而来。那是某种鸡尾酒，你不太懂，但那浓度势不可挡地升高、挤满空气，让你又退了几步……等等，你意识到这不是酒的味道，站在门口的也不是烂醉的酒鬼……  
“求你……”弟弟开口，如果没记错的话他叫Sam，“Dean分化了……”  
你不住地退却，用力关上门，头脑愈加迷蒙，像悬在半空中……瞧啊，你醉了……“今晚有家伙要对付，抱歉，你应该去买抑制剂。”  
“等等！”一个力道阻挡了你关门的动作，你无法再忍耐地贪恋着那气味，什么猎人的修养全部抛到了九霄云外。你怎么能奢求一个面对Omega的Alpha讲职业道德？  
“你们进来，尽快解决。”你把枪塞进腰后，开门招招手，把两兄弟领到卧室。  
“便利店离这里太远，父亲不在，抱歉，只能麻烦你了。”Sam跟在你身后，压低声音说。  
“啊哈。”  
你是Winchester的什么远房亲戚来着？啊啊，捋不清楚，算了吧，算了。你看着Sam把哥哥放在床上，对待发情的Omega可用不着这么温柔，反正他连自己是什么东西都不知道……是什么在响？怦怦、怦怦，是脚步声吗？那走路的人一定是什么彪形大汉，每一步都伴随着野兽般的呼气声。不对，你才是声音的来源。  
“出去。”你回头警告Sam，凭着你最后的意志。下一秒你就会发疯，扑到Omega的身上，贪恋，贪恋，沉进酒的柔波里，就让你醉倒，在富丽堂皇的大殿里亵渎神灵。  
Sam在不远处的沙发上坐了下来。  
“我得保证你不会伤害Dean。”  
啊哈，既然你这么愿意看你的好哥哥被操，那就遂你的愿好了。——生理卫生课没上好吗？  
算了，算了，Dean才是你的关注对象。你回过头，不可避免，被扯进了酒的芬芳之中。你压在Dean的身上，瞧啊他浑身滚烫但你猜你也好不到哪里去，吻他，吻他，Dean颤抖着迎合你，他的唇热烈地往你的舌尖送。  
你释放信息素，你的玫瑰浸入酒液，什么人把佳酿倒入陶罐，你需要，你得到了某个角落混沌的生发。你掀开裙子，内裤被浸湿费了你一番力气，最后你把那块可怜的小布料硬生生扯开，滚，碍事。  
Dean尝起来又软又甜，还是酒，酒味儿的Omega太难对付，你分不清是酒还是Dean使你醉得昼夜不分。你扯开Dean的格子衬衫，这两兄弟一年到头都穿着格子衬衫，虽然你并见不了他们几次，格子蒙住眼，在一片青绿的网格中你褪去Dean的裤子，碍事。  
你吻他的胸口，这吻最后变成撕咬，你喘着粗气，Dean的酒冲击着你，你被卷入大片大片浪花里，酒呛得你喘不过气来，窒息，但你想要更多，该死。你进入了Dean，他的软和使你倒吸一口气。  
你的玫瑰和他的酒得到升华般的糅合，把你搅入空气里，搅入信息素构成的结界里，搅入外头雨声淅淅沥沥的虚幻天堂里。你试着动了动胯，Dean随着你的动作呻吟。他用力地搂住你，贴紧你，相较于你他显得健壮得多，你就像倒在坚实的建筑物中，他铸就的堡垒里，你开始抽插，你他妈停不下来。哈哈哈，你可不是需要被保护的人。你是猎人！把温家哥哥压在身下的猎人！  
你吻他，你听见房间里的啧啧水声。头昏脑涨的间隙你抬眼看去，沙发上空空荡荡。Sam还没分化，闻不见信息素，噢，可怜的弟弟啊。  
你重新专注于Dean，抽插，你应该累了，但你没有，Dean吸引着你，他不住地吻你，吻你的间隙就张开嘴，从喉咙深处挤出声声呻吟，像只初发情的猫……啊，该死，你应该吻他。深埋于地下的陶罐被挖出，泥土的香味布满手，佳酿，玫瑰，酒。你在最高点摇摇欲坠，听见雨珠啪嗒啪嗒拍打窗户——山顶！你想要尖叫，你无法抑制地把Dean揉进胸口，你在带着玫瑰芬芳的酒池中沉沦。  
你筋疲力尽，拖着身子走进浴室。你的目光在Dean身上停留片刻，揉成一团的衬衫和蜷缩着的Dean，你舔舔唇，最后在Dean漂亮的脸蛋上、泛着泪光的眼角留下一吻。视线马上被Sam的身影遮挡。  
“谢谢你，我们该走了。”Sam疲惫地向你告辞，看和听都一样，他的哥哥刚刚在他的眼前被操，而他什么都做不了。他领着混沌的哥哥离开了。  
“再见。”你撑起愉悦说，你们三个都好不到哪里去。  
雨不再下，你把自己摔进卧室的大床，那里还留存着玫瑰的酒的气息，久久不散。

有几次你遇见Dean和他那帅气的父亲，摆摆手得意地说：“都解决了。”然后你和Dean来一炮。Sam不在，你总是庆幸他不在，你可受不了他眼神的凌迟，他恨不能杀了你。  
后来你听说Sam分化了，从此你再没有见过Winchester。  
“有个Alpha弟弟真不错啊。”  
如果能再次见到Winchester，你一定会说。


End file.
